The World Is Black
by bhoward21
Summary: One year after the game new recruits come to garden. But in the shadows a new eivl lurks and is waiting to strike. character list include ff7,ff8,ffx,kh2


_**The World Is Black**_

**Disclaimer: **This is going to be the only one for the story. I own….nothing, not a thing; in fact almost everything belongs to Square Enix. The only thing I do own is two characters later in the story named Reoko and Sorceress Henkaku, but I own none of their abilities. Well now that we've got that out of the way…

**Warning:** This story contains course language, violence, suggestive themes, and adult situations

Chapter One: New Faces

*BEEP* *BEEP* Squall's steel blue eyes shot open at sound that roused him from his sleep. Looking at the displayed that read 5:30am he sighed. Reaching over to his night stand he shut off his alarm clock and grab the new device that now controlled most of his life. In the last year there were many changes to the garden, including this particular piece of equipment that now all commanding officers carried. The device was three inches wide by seven inches long, and was consumed by a touch screen on the face. Switching on the power he checked his calender for anything that he had planned today. It was mostly the usual responsibilities he was entrusted with since he became commander, but one thing caught his eye; today the new recruits arrived and he had too be present for the tour of the garden.

"Great." He mumbled rising from his bed. Walking to his bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face he made his plans for today. He quickly changed into a pair of light shorts and tee shirt and slipped on his high top running shoes. Upon exiting his dorm began stretching his arms and back until he stood outside Zell's door. He knocked lightly and waited for a reply. When none came he banged more forcefully. Inside he heard a loud thud as Zell most likely rolled of his bed. Squall just sighed and shook his head as he heard hurried steps approach the door.

" What's up?" Zell asked looking at Squall as he opened the door.

Squall paused and looked at his half naked friend before speaking.

" Did you forget about our morning workout?" Squall asked even tough he already knew the answer. Zell had been bugging him for over a week about working out together. Squall finally caved and told him to be ready this morning.

" WHAT!? Dude it's like 5am, you serious?" Zell asked nearly laughing in Squalls face until he noticed his attire. Squall offered no reply other than a stare that asked if he was coming or not.

" Hold on." Zell sighed before closing his door to go change.

A few minutes later Zell exited his dorm full of energy and bouncing around like normal.

" Let's do it" Zell said as he shadow boxed.

Squall began walking off nearly leaving Zell behind. Squall didn't bother to carry on a conversation until they arrived in the gardens main section, it was a wide and spacious room with a circular design that had the other sections of the garden branching off of it.

" We begin with four lap run around the pool." Squall said as he leaned over to touch hes toes while keeping his legs straight.

" Man that's like a mile and a half." Zell complained before he noticed Squall take off. They ran a few laps allowing lungs to open up before Zell broke the silence.

" Soo, how's things with you and Rinoa?" Zell asked with a little more than a obvious grin plastered on his face.

" Fine." Was all Squall would say.

" Well do we need to be listening for wedding bells or is there going to be a little Squall running around here?" Zell asked laughing at the idea of Squall trying to play the role of father. That was the last thing he imagine Squall would ever be.

Squall was quick to give him a glare that caused Zell to halt his snickering immediately.

" Well what about you and that girl that works in the library?" Squall asked trying to steer the conversation else where.

" Umm.." Zell stuttered as he began to blush." Well we're going on a date tonight actually."

" So you finally got the nerve to ask her out?" Squall ask a little surprised.

" Yeah, well something like that." Zell half whispered while looking at the ground.

" She asked you didn't she?" Squall asked as he came to a stop and headed to one of the new areas of the training center.

" Umm haha yeah she did." Zell answered a little embarrassed.

" Just don't fuck it up and you'll be fine" Squall teased slightly smiling as he opened the door to the weight room.

Zell fell silent at Squall's comments as he made his way to the heavy bag in the corner. Squall couldn't help but smile at how easily he made Zell afraid of screwing up, but he also knew that just meant he actually liked her. After a good work out the boys returned to their own dorms to shower and prepare themselves for the day ahead.

* * *

Squall sat in his office reading over the latest logistics report when a knock came at his door.

" Enter." Squall said.

*Knock* *Knock*

" Enter." Squall said a little more firmly to make sure he was heard.

*KNOCK* KNOCK* *KNOCK*

" God dammit." Squall said through gritted teeth as he made his way to the door. Once the he swung to open quickly to see Selphie and Rinoa huddled behind the door giggling. They slowly looked up to see steel blue eyes piercing through them. Both of the girls grinned under his intense gaze.

" Haha hey babe." Riona said softly seeing Squall's annoyance.

" I was Rinoa's idea!" Selphie blurted quickly.

" Wait! No it wasn't,it was your idea!" Riona was quick to counter.

Squall stood at his door watching the to girls argue back and forth. Quickly growing tired of their game he slammed his door in their face and began walking back to his door. The girls stared at each other in disbelief before following him through the door. Squall looked up from his desk at the girls who stood shyly at the front of his desk.

" What do you to want?" Squall asked sounding a little more angry than he meant. Rinoa stood with her hands behind her back tracing a pattern with her right foot and lets Selphie do the talking.

" Well..uh.. we we're just wondering if.. you know.. if me and Rinoa could help plan the SeeD ball this year?" Selphie asked while scratching the side of her head. Squall looked at her thinking how little he cared about something as trivial as this.

"Fine..Whatever." Squall said with a sigh.

" Booyaka!" Selphie exclaimed as she grabbed Riona's hand and ran out the door nearly knocking Seifer over on their way out.

" Bye babe!" Rinoa called back as she was drug away by her spunky friend.

Seifer cussed under his breath as he got his balance back and walked through Squall door. He made himself comfortable in one of the puffy chairs and propped his feet up on his desk.

" And what do you want to talk about." Squall asked slightly annoyed by all the interruptions.

" Well i was wanting to talk about the upcoming field exam for SeeD." Seifer said with a smile knowing by now Squall had to be getting tired of this conversation. Seifer had been pestering him for weeks but Squall simply wouldn't divulge anything.

" Seifer for the last time.." Squall started until his door swung open as Xu enter with a folder in hand giving Squall a questioning look.

" What do you need Xu?" Squall asked as he was beginning to run low on patience.

" I take it that you forgot about the new students that are arriving today." Xu explained with a stern face.

" No i haven't...." Squall started to say more until his PDA began to vibrate. He pulled it out and the alarm was going off displaying the message that he need to be at the directory with Xu to take over the tour from headmaster Cid. Squall gave a heavy sigh as he rose to leave his office leaving a very agitated Seifer in his wake.

* * *

Squall stood at the directory with his arms crossed as he noticed the headmaster leading a group in his direction. He look over to notice Xu going over the file. He leaned over her shoulder to try and get a peek at it. He could see that they were receiving four cadets ranging from nineteen to twenty three, and four junior classmen all fifteen years old. Before he had a chance to extract anymore information he heard Cid's voice as he approached and Xu had snapped the folder shut.

"...And this is the main hall of the garden and all other of the facilities can be accessedfrom this one room." Cid came to a stop and turn to the two SeeDs standing near him.

" This is Xu, my personal assistant and commander Squall Leonhart they will be taking over your tour and will show you the rest of the garden." With that Cid smiled and turned and nodded to them as he made his way to the elevator. Xu smiled at the group and began speaking.

" Hello everyone it is a pleasure to meet you all and i look forward to getting to know you all personally. Myself and commander Leonhart will show you the rest of the facilities of the garden and give a slight explanation of each. So if you'll please follow us we will begin."

As Xu rambled on Squall began looking over his new responsibilities and reached for the folder in Xu's hands, which being to busy to notice relinquished without even knowing. He glanced at the folder before studying the crowd. In the new cadets there were to females the both specialized in magic; one in the black arts and the other in the white. Looking up he noticed a young girl with shoulder length brown hair wearing a white top with a blue ankle lenght skirt and black boots. His expressing softened with curiosity when he saw her multi-colored eyes, one blue and the other green. She had a certain wonderment in her eyes, much like Selphie and he could see the innocence written plainly on her face.

The other girl that must be a cadet was almost a polar opposite and must be the black magic user. She wore a very unique black dress and had jet black hair that went down her back. Her eyes were a odd shade of maroon. She showed a aura of maturity as she slapped the blonde male in front of her for staring off and not paying any attention.

The younger of the two blonde men snapped back to reality apon the unepected touch. Squall couldn't help but notice the resemblance between them and himself and Quistis. The young man had an almost laughable bright yellow attair. He displayed energy that rivaled Zell's. Then Squall noticed him holding hands with the brunette.

Then Squall turned his attention to what had to be the last of the cadets and sure to be the oldest. He had spikey blonde hair and deep blue eyes. His facial expression reviled little, only that he was focused on the words being spoke by Xu. He had dark blue shirt that only had one sleeve which went to his wrist. He wore dark blue pants with a black loin cloth that had a sheath for what looked like a very large sword on the back. He seemed to be an experienced fighter and be in control of his movements.

Squall then turned his attention to the junior classmen. Which also contained two males and two females. The first one he noticed was the young man with messy brown hair that had plenty of energy in his own right. Squall began to fear that the garden would be over ran with cadets like Zell. The young man wore black shorts and a red shirt with a black jacket. Leaning to him was a young brunette girl with straight shoulder lenght hair. She had bright blue eyes and wore a small pink dress with white shoes. Standing next to her was a blonde hair girl with nearly the same colored eyes. She was wearing a small white dress with white sandals, and he could tell by her body langague that she was very shy and closed off. Behind her stood the final junior classmen who seemed more interested with the blonde girl than with Xu's explanation. He wore white and black pants with a white and black shirt. He also had blonde hair and blue eyes. Squall began to wonder if it was the begging of a conspiracy, but Xu elbowed him as she walked by letting him know that she was begin the tour.


End file.
